freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theories
Has anyone taken into account the specific animatronic scream played when the phone guy dies? It sounds a lot like Golden Freddy's. Come to think of it, to me that makes a bit of sense. One of the theories is that Golden Freddy is a hallucination, however I put forth that he isn't a hallucination, or at least not entirely. Of the animatronics that'll expose themselves to give you just enough time to panic, you have Freddy and Golden Freddy. Freddy plays his tune when he comes across you, and Golden Freddy will sit there for a few seconds before killing you. Now, it's entirely possible that all of the animatronics are converging upon the phone guy if we don't assume the standard gameplay mechanics, but let's also assume the theory of the phone guy watching one of the cameras at the time of the attack. If it were Bonnie or Chica, he would have been attacked just after putting his tablet down, but he has just enough time to say "Oh no.." before we here an animatronic scream that sounds awfully close to Golden Freddy's deeper slower scream. On top of that, if we has watching the cameras, we don't know which one. For all any of us know, it could be the west hall where Golden Freddy's poster appears. Only Golden Freddy has that particular scream, and since the creator of the game has put so much emphasis on the subtleties of the game, I feel this warrants some degree of consideration. Additionally, Freddy attacks either after he plays his music, or if he's snuck into the offiice. In this case, he's playing his music and the scream occurs as he's playing it. Admittedly, there is at least one hole in this idea, and that's you don't hear the high pitched giggle that you'll typically hear when Golden Freddy has been summoned. But at the same time, the phone guy has likely been doing this for at least a week before this point, or has come to the realization that it's best to just quickly glance at the cameras to see if anything's out of place. We know that Foxy was at the door, but we don't know where Bonnie was, so he may have been trying to see if Bonnie was in the west hall when he accidentally summoned Golden Freddy. This is a good spot to discuss how Golden Freddy may not be a hallucination, at least maybe not entirely a hallucination. So since we're talking about a haunted pizza place here, Mike sees all kinds of crazy shit happening on his cameras. Hell, even the rules poster will change to different articles at random through the night telling the player of the tragedy that likely led up to the hauntings, and not to mention the posters of the crying children. These could all be argued as potential physical manifestations of the haunting. Would it not be possible for Golden Freddy to also be one of these manifestations? Clearly they can be seen with cameras and seemingly one's own eyes, so why not recorded through audio recording devices as well? This would actually line up with the accounts of some of those so-called "ghost hunters" that occasionally make the rounds with various recorded phenomena including audio phenomena recorded at grave sites and supposed sites of frequent hauntings, assuming the creator of the game used those as a form of inspiration when creating the phenomena you see in the game. One way of spinning this, assuming a mixture of gameplay elements and not is: Phone Guy was sitting in his office recording his final message just as all of the animatronics were converging upon his location. Foxy was beating at the door to his left, Freddy and Chica was approaching on the right. Since Bonnie comes through the west hall, Phone Guy was checking the west hall's cameras before coming upon Golden Freddy's poster. Upon hearing what would likely be Chica's moan and Freddy's music, he pulls down his camera only to see Golden Freddy sitting in the room with him. This unexpected turn of events causes some degree of shock to the Phone Guy, causing him to utter "Oh no.." instead of him simply accepting his expected fate or otherwise fighting back. Shortly there after we hear what sounds like Golden Freddy's scream. Another important factor here to consider as well is, what's the mental state of the Phone Guy when this is happening? He was likely wholly expecting that at least one of the animatronics would be capturing him that night, so he likely fully expected his death. I think that's why he said "Oh, no..." and why there's a brief pause before we hear the scream instead of any kind of panic or hearing the scream immediately after he lowers the camera. As far as why Chica doesn't attack immediately, perhaps Golden Freddy being present is the reason, or at least part of it. TL;DR: Golden Freddy is a manifestation of the haunting, Phone Guy may have been shocked upon discovering Golden Freddy in his office, Golden Freddy attacked him, thus explaining a potential brief moment of shock from Phone Guy, the breif time between Phone Guy realizing what's going on, and the low pitched animatronic screech that only Golden Freddy exhibits. Now a few questions that I feel should be asked here given the above theory and discussion that I've presented: What happened immediately after that? How did Freddy get those hand prints on his face, if they are in fact hand prints? Are they someone else's? What does Golden Freddy actually do to his victims? Does he simply put his victims into a state of shock instead of outright killing them? Why does the recording end just after the Phone Guy's attacked?